Comfort
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Comfort was all Mara needed. A confession was all Jerome needed. One girl needed to be chosen. Mara/Eddie friendship, Jara romance, Jerome/Eddie friendship, and Jerome/Willow romance/friendship! Prompted by JustLieForMe! Review? Threeshot! Third genre: Hurt/Comfort
1. Comfort

**This little one-shot was prompted by JustLieForMe. It's a bit of a downer, but I like Eddie/Mara friendship, and I needed a reason for Eddie's comfort. So, enjoy?**

* * *

Mara bit her lip. No, she would not cry. Not over this. She would not cry over him. She was the one that had broken it off. She could see the way he looked at Willow. He had a good reason to. She was beautiful. Strawberry-blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, perfect pale skin and a wonderful smile—how could Jerome not like her? He would always smile and wave at her, even while they were dating. Mara wanted him to be happy, and breaking up with him, so he could be with Willow, made him happy.

"Hey, little girl, what's wrong?"

Mara raised her head and looked up at Eddie. His blonde hair was spiked today and Mara knew why. He and Patricia had talked and had worked everything out; the two were now happily dating again. It seemed to bring out Eddie's inner bad boy; he had had his hair a light brown, swept to the side, at the beginning of the new semester, now it was dirty-blonde and spiked. It gave Mara a sense of normalcy seeing him like that, she felt like everything at school was changing too much, too fast. She didn't deal well with change, it made her nervous; she didn't know if it was going to be good, or bad, or if something was going to be lost or gained. It scared her. She didn't know what to expect from it.

Mara didn't reply. She shook her head, leaning back on the side of the building, the stone digging into her back. She briefly thought over the idea of rubbing against it, but immediately pushed the self-harming thought away.

She was perched on a backless bench on the side of the school building. No one could really see her there, but she could see everything. She could see everyone that came outside for lunch. Including Willow and Jerome, who were sitting under a tree on a picnic blanket, digging into a lunch that Jerome had no doubt packed for them, just like he had done for Mara. But he had taken Willow outside; he knew how much she loved nature. Mara liked being outside as well, why hadn't he taken her outside? But then Mara remembered, it hadn't been a nice day. The sky had been cluttered with gray clouds and looked like they would release their crystal clear drops at any moment. Would he have taken her out if it had been a beautiful day like this one; the sun shining, the birds chirping?

"Why'd you break up with Jerry?" Eddie asked, sitting down next to her, green eyes watching her carefully.

"So he could be with Willow." She responded sheepishly after a moment.

Eddie let out a short, humorless laugh. "Why would you do that?"

"So he could be with Willow." Mara repeated.

"Okay, listen, Mara. In America, when a guy and a girl really love each other—"

"Eddie!"

"What? Oh, no, not that; I'm sure you've already gone through the wonderful and non-awkward world of the birds and the bees. But if you haven't, we'll talk about that later. Now, when a guy and a girl are dating and they really care about each other, and then another girl, or guy, whatever, I don't judge, they come along and try to wedge themselves between the couple. So, the first girl likes the guy, the second girl likes the guy, the guy likes the first girl, the guy develops feelings for the second girl, the second girl catches on and starts causing problems, the first girl notices this and fights for her boyfriend. Never, do they ever, give up their boyfriend so he can go out with the second girl!"

Mara stared at him in shock before sighing and crossing her arms over her chest. "This isn't America, Eddie."

"So? It happens everywhere, everyday."

"So…is that why you and Patricia had split up over the summer?"

"Don't turn this around on us." Eddie said in a monotone, copying her pose.

"Eddie…"

"Look at him! He's miserable."

Mara followed where he pointed his finger and her brown eyes once again landed on Jerome and Willow. Willow was holding a bag of something up to his face and he was making a face at the contents, shaking his head.

"I don't think he's as happy as you thought he would be. You know, he's looking for attention, right? You always get caught up in school, and trying to correct his mistakes. Why can't you focus on what he does right?"

Mara felt tears pricking at her eyes again and Eddie slid closer to her, wrapping her up in a tight, comforting hug. He ran his fingers through her long black hair and stayed silent, knowing that she just needed to let everything out. She didn't need him to say anything; she just needed to know that someone was there for her. Eddie felt that he needed to have a serious talk with Jerome, but he wasn't going anywhere until he was sure Mara was going to be okay.

* * *

**Review? I know. I didn't want to break Jara up, but I had to so the story would work!**

**I WILL NOT BE CONTINUEING THIS!**

**_Do not love the world or the things in the world. If anyone loves the world, the love of the Father is not in him. For all that is in the world—the desires of the flesh and the desires of the eyes and pride in possessions—is not from the Father but is from the world. And the world is passing away along with its desires, but whoever does the will of God abides forever. -1 John 2:15-17_**

**-Rachel**


	2. Confession

**Okay, so this'll have three chapters total. This is chapter number 2, one more will happen and then it'll be over. Enjoy?**

* * *

"So, what do you think? Should your tie be blue so it could match my dress and bring out your eyes, or green so they can match my eyes and make your skin look darker? I think that the blue tie would work the very best. Maybe we should get Amber's advice? I know she'd help us." Willow rambled, jumping onto her bed, and opening her laptop to set up a video chat with the blonde.

"No, Willow, we don't need to do that. Why don't we just pick? Make up our minds? How about I wear a tie that has little hearts on it?" Jerome suggested through gritted teeth. He didn't know why, he liked Willow, and enjoyed being around her, but he couldn't handle being pushed and shoved around just because of a stupid dance. Mara would have let him choose which tie he wanted on his own, she wouldn't have even know what color he would pick, and they would end up matching. It wasn't hard, but this, this was stressful. He was getting a headache.

"But we need to make sure we look good; like, a couple." Willow protested, standing up.

"Yeah, but…" Jerome paused. A couple. That's what they were. It took a moment for his brain to process that. He was in a relationship with Willow Jenks. She was a girl he'd made fun of ever since he'd first met in grade seven. And now they were dating? It didn't seem right. It was weird. It didn't fit. Sure, he felt nice around Willow, and she was pretty, and he liked spending time with her, but he couldn't believe he was dating her, even though they had been the last week and a half. It felt so long ago.

He ran a hand through his hair, mulling over this new piece of information he had just obtained, when he had known it the whole time. He didn't look at Willow, but he could feel her eyes on him. He felt it, but it didn't feel any different from when anyone else looked at him. His heartbeat was normal and he didn't have chills, his skin was free of goosebumps, and he didn't have the undeniable urge to wrap her up in his arms.

"Jerome?"

Willow waited for him to answer, but his blue-eyed gaze remained pinned on her bedroom door. She could see it, the confusion, the debate, the tormenting. He was re-thinking their relationship. She could tell; they had a connection. She could feel what he was feeling. She could feel the uncertainty, and the worry, that was radiating off him.

She repeated his name, standing and moving to sit next to him on Mara's bed.

Jerome's eyes flitted to hers and she sighed.

"You still like Mara." She said knowingly.

"Willow, I'm…sorry." He said softly, holding his hands out to her. "I thought that maybe since I started liking you while I was dating her, that I didn't like her as much as I thought. But I was wrong. Don't get me wrong, I like you, I really do, but—"

"You like Mara more." she finished. He looked at her with an honest yet hurt expression. He seemed to be just as upset about this as she was. "I know. I've always hoped, that maybe you would have, just maybe, liked me a little bit more than her, but I realize now that I can't stand in the way of pure, true love."

"I do love you, Willow, but not in that way. I just, liked the thought of someone never getting mad at me when I mess up. And you're always so happy. I never messed up with you because you never needed to be cheered up, so I never tried to make you happy, so I never made a mistake to do It." he explained and started pacing, running a hand over his face. This was going to be harder than he could have ever imagined. He didn't want to break her cheerful spirit. He wanted to be friends with her after this as well, and he couldn't do that if she hated him for dating her and dumping her within the first two weeks of their relationship.

"So…you do like me?"

"Yeah, and you were right when you said that we have a connection. But I was also right when I said just as friends. I really am sorry, Willow."

"No, I understand. Like I said, I want everyone to be happy, and I can't make you as happy as Mara has made you; and also, you and Mara—relationship royalty. I don't want to come between the two of you, and I've already done that. But answer me this: if you were never sure about your feelings for me, why did you break up with Mara and take such a chance?"

"Actually, Mara broke up with me, so you and I could be together." Jerome replied, looking down at her with gentle eyes.

Willow stood and walked over to stand in front of him, looking up into the eyes that mesmerized her. They could change shades depending on his mood; they could be light and cold and dark and warm. She wished that she could have seen more of those shades, but she knew that wasn't her privilege.

"And to think, she did that for you and me. She gave you up, for me. And she doesn't even like me."

"No, Willow, no one cannot ever not, like you. You make everyone smile."

"I want to make everyone happy, and you aren't happy, unless you're with Mara. So, go to her. Go to your Mariet, Jeromeo." She teased, licking her lips and pressing them together as she made herself hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her burning eyes.

"Willow, please don't cry, I'm not good with tears, especially when they're a girl's."

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Now go on. But—"

He looked down at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"Nothing, just…I didn't know if it'd be okay if…" she drifted off as Jerome leaned in and kissed her pale cheek gently, tucking a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear.

"We can still be friends right?" he asked.

"I'd really like that." she responded, hands fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, staring into her eyes.

She nodded and he left the room a moment later. She took a deep breath and a single tear escaped her blurry eyes.

"Hey, Willow, have you seen…what's wrong?" Joy asked, halting in the doorway.

"Nothing, just making people happy," she replied with a slightly forced giggle.

"But…you aren't."

"…a small price to pay." She said confidently and walked out of the room, head held high.

* * *

Eddie looked up as Jerome entered the room. He put the finishing touches on his sandwiches and leaned against the counter as the other blonde poured himself a glass over water.

"Hey, Sweety." He greeted, sipping from his glass, leaning across from him.

"I wanted to talk to you, Jerry." Eddie said seriously, getting straight to the point. He needed to change Jerome's mind about the whole Mara/Willow thing, and the only way he could see that happening is talking to him about it until he spilled all, or beating the right choice into him when no one was around.

"About…?"

"You, and Willow, and Mara, and the stupidity that comes with it—"

"I broke up with Willow." Jerome cut him off casually.

Eddie blinked. "Repeat that."

"Willow and I are no longer an item."

"When did this happen?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Why?"

"Because…I want to be with Mara and Willow knows it. You can't keep anything from that girl."

"So…you want to get back together with Mara?" Eddie said slowly, asking for confirmation on this information.

"Yes, and don't you dare tell her, I want it to be a surprise."

"So, you're gonna tell Mara that you wanna be with her? Dude, how are you gonna do this? You can't just ask her to take you back, you've already done that."

"Guess what tomorrow is," Jerome smirked.

"The dance, what about it; Mara's not going, you know?"

"You are going to convince her to go, so I can get her back. Just, get her to dress up and bring her down to the school; I'll take care of the rest."

"You aren't going to do something weird like that history-project-gone-stupid, are you?" Eddie asked.

"No, but I am going to get her back. I'm going to make everything right. Just you wait, Sweety, we shall live on as the perfect couple. I swear it on my life." Jerome declared, strutting out of the room.

Eddie watched after him. After a moment, he tossed his sandwich into the trashcan and grabbed his leather jacket, slinging it over his shoulders, and jogging out the front door. He hurried to the school, the library his set destination. He had thought he would need to talk to Jerome about it, ease him into the right choice, convince him to choose Mara, but apparently he didn't need convince Jerome now, no, now, he needed to convince Mara what the right decision is.

* * *

**So...there ya have it. Hope you could bare through that Willow/Jerome scene. It was only like 10% romance though. Um, review?**

_**You turned my wailing into dancing; you removed my sackcloth and clothed me with joy. -Psalm 30:11**_

**-Rachel**


	3. Chosen

**Enjoy (I know you will!)?**

* * *

"Hey, Mara…" Eddie sang quietly, poking his head into the library.

"Yes, Eddie, what is it?" Mara asked without looking up from the book she had in her hands, while thirty more were stacked around her on the table.

"You know," he started as he stepped into the room. "Some people drown their sorrows in alcohol and drugs and…other things, but you, you bury yourself in homework. Drowning out your sorrows with homework is new. Very original,"

"What do you want, Eddie?" she asked with a roll of her brown eyes.

"I want you to go to the dance tomorrow."

"Aren't you taking Patricia…?" she asked after a second, a blush pooling on her tan cheeks.

"No, I don't mean with me, I just mean, you need to go."

"…I don't want to, Eddie. Jerome will be there with Willow, and I can't deal with that." she sighed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Don't let him get in the way of living your life, M. Come on, go to the dance tomorrow and have some fun. Maybe you'll meet someone. I don't know. All I do know is that you will not regret it."

"I'm not; I just don't want to go."

"Please, Mara?"

"No—"

"Pretty please,"

"No, Eddie—"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top,"

"Eddie, I said no—"

"Please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please—"

"Fine, now stop talking!" she shrieked.

"Awesomesauce! Don't worry, you'll have tons and bunches and tons and bunches of fun!" he grinned, hugging her.

Mara didn't bother to point out that he was acting like a child. He seemed so happy, and it made her smile, but only a little. The thought of going to that dance still upset her and made her stomach twist painfully.

* * *

Mara couldn't believe she was doing this. She was going to go to a dance, and Jerome was going to be there for sure, and most likely, Willow will be clinging to his arm. She'll look incredible, he'll compliment her, and she'd giggle. Mara had seen it happen before.

She didn't want to go to this dance. She wouldn't be able to handle seeing Jerome with someone else, she dealt with that enough at school and in the house. But Eddie had begged her to go. He said that she wouldn't regret it, but she already did.

"See, look at that, you look amazing!" the American grinned, applauding her.

Mara looked down at the dress. It was strapless and the pink skirt was cut off right above her knees, a sparkly belt was tied around her waist. Her black hair was curled and pushed to the side, hanging over her right shoulder. She felt pretty, but she still didn't want to go to the dance.

"Come on, you said you weren't going to let this whole break up bother you; this'll be good for you." he promised, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

"Maybe you're right." she sighed.

"Of course I'm right." he shrugged. "Now, come on."

* * *

Mara looked at all the couples dancing. She couldn't handle this. She needed to get out of there. As she stood someone stepped in front of her, blocking the flashing lights. It was a man; he was tall, he was handsome and he was—

"Jerome."

"You look absolutely stunning." He complimented.

"Thank you…" she said softly, looking at the floor.

"Would you like to dance, Mara?" he asked lowly, but just loud enough so she could hear him over the music.

Mara looked around. She wanted so badly to take his hand and let him guide her across the dance floor to the slow song that had begun to play. But then she spotted Willow. She was on the other side of the room, smiling and laughing, just as she always did. Mara shook her head. "I don't think Willow would like that."

"I'm sure she won't mind." Jerome replied, taking her hand in his and leading her to the crowded floor of swaying couples.

Mara sighed as she rested her head on his chest. She had missed this. But he was with Willow now, and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that, especially after she had let him go for her. Though it caused her heart to soar and butterflies to erupt in her stomach, she knew that his attraction to her was just a small one compared to the one he had for Willow.

"Jerome, I don't think Willow would like this." she said as she pulled away from him.

"I told you, she won't mind." Jerome protested with a shake of his head, tugging her back into his chest.

"Jerome, I don't want to cause any trouble." She whispered. She wasn't heard over the music and Jerome grabbed for her. She was suddenly pushing past the other couples and running out of the room into the hallways.

"Mara," he called, looking up and down the hallway before racing after her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, spinning her around to look at him.

"Jerome, stop," she sobbed, holding the heels of her hands on her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"I swear it; she won't mind us dancing together."

"But I mind."

"Why?"

"Because we broke up, and exes aren't supposed to dance together, especially when one of them has a new girlfriend."

"But, Mara, you don't understand—"

"What don't I understand?" she cried, looking up at him. She was glad that no one was in the hall at the moment; she wouldn't be able to do this if someone else was here. "I broke up with you so you can be with Willow, and then you come along and ask me to dance?"

"Mara, listen for a—"

"Are you trying to hurt me? Do you want to make her jealous?"

"Mara, I—"

"Do you want to make me jealous? Do you want me to be jealous of the oh-so-special-bond you two have? Do you want me to be jealous of your love? Do you want me to be in pain—?"

She gasped when her face was caught in his hands and he pressed his lips onto hers. She wanted to pull back, her mind told her to, and she knew she had to, but his lips kept her from going anywhere. He was intoxicating. She couldn't breathe around him. He made her heart beat a mile a minute with just one touch. She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands held her face firmly. She was pushed against a wall, and then he pulled away, forehead resting on hers as they caught their breath. He was the only thing keeping her from crumbling to the floor.

"You talk too much." He chuckled, pecking the base of her bare neck.

Mara's already flushed cheeks darkened a shade.

"Mara, I broke up with Willow." Jerome whispered, warm, minty breath caressing her tan, tear stained face. He wiped away the remaining tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead gently.

"You did what?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"She and I weren't working out, and Alfie's more suited for her, and—"

"Why weren't you two working out? You make the perfect couple." Mara scoffed, pushing away from him.

"No, no, we don't, Mara." He shook his head, following her down the hall and into the chilly night air. He shrugged out of his black tux jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "You and I do though."

"Jerome…"

"I love you, my little Beansybop, although I probably lost the privilege of calling you that." he muttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Mara had been frozen for a moment. He'd never said that to her, and she had dreamed that he would, but she didn't want it to be like this. She handed his jacket back to him with a frown. "Jerome, I broke up with you so you could be with her, don't try to get me back."

"But, Mara, I don't want to be with her anymore. We're better off as friends. I love you, I always have, and I always will. Please, believe me, Mara—"

"Jerome, I think it's best if you got over Me." she said softly, tears forming in her eyes again. She forced them back and turned away from him, head held high.

"Mara, have I ever told you what I see in my future?"

Silence.

"Every future under the sun I could think of; has you in it. No matter what I think of, you're always there."

Mara, once again, didn't say anything, but she wanted to. She wanted to know what he saw in the future. She wanted to so much.

"You and I are married, living in a big house, here in Liverpool, just because you and I love it here. And the rest of the house would be here, too, because we can't separate ourselves from our family like that. You'd be a doctor and I'd be a photographer, so we make just enough money that we'll never get in fights because of the finances. We'd have four kids, a boy, twin girls, and then another boy. And we'd have a dog and a cat because every kid needs a dog to grow up with, and I'm more of a cat person."

"Oh my, gosh," she mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand as tears sprung to her dark eyes. She forced herself to keep her back to him, but it was getting harder with each passing second.

"Every Monday, you and I would run around the house, trying to get the kids ready for school, and it would be hard, but we'd have a great time doing it. Every Friday, the kids would stay with friends and you and I would have a date night, just so we could keep our relationship strong. Every Saturday, I'd wake up early and make everyone a big breakfast, because my pancakes are pure heaven. And on Sundays, you'd wake everyone up early and shove us into the car so you can drag us to church."

He stepped closer to her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her into his chest. She didn't pull away and he buried his face in the warm crook of her neck. He could feel the quick breaths she sucked in. He knew she was crying. He didn't like to see her cry, and he needed to comfort her. The problem was that she had two different categories of cries. The first was happy and the second was sad. He could usually tell whether or not she wanted him to comfort her or kiss her. But he wasn't sure this time. So, he continued his speech, explaining everything he's ever thought of.

"And every day, I'll tell you I love you has many times as I can. And I'll kiss you every chance I get. And I'd give you the world. I'll give you anything you could ever want because I want you to be happy—"

"You want to make me happy?" she spoke up suddenly, pushing out of his arms, turning to him with tears flowing down her tan cheeks.

He swallowed and nodded nervously, arms falling to his sides awkwardly.

Mara stepped up to him and put both of her small hands on either side of his pale, anxious face. "Give me that life."

"After college, though, right?" he smirked at her knowingly, relief flooding over him.

"Oh, but, of course." And then she gasped, her mind sprinting back to what he had just planned out for them. "I want that life, Jerome; I want to be with you, forever."

"Dear God, I love you…" he murmured.

"I love you, too," she grinned. She brushed a tear away from his cheek that Jerome hadn't even noticed. She pulled his face down and pressed her lips to his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug, unable to resist, spinning her around, just to show her how happy he was.

Looking out the window at the happy couple was Willow Jenks. Her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She was really and truly happy for them. She brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes and turned to Alfie who grinned at her from across the hall. He held his arm out to her and she took it with a loving smile, allowing him to lead her to the dance.

Eddie's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the two strutting down the corridor. He shrugged it off and peered out the window Willow had been looking through. Realization dawned on him and he nodded in understanding before moving away from the scene outside and following the other couple's path to the drama room, a triumphant smile playing on his lips.

* * *

**I love Jara...**

**Review? You know you can't resist! Eeep! **

**I'm so happy, I'm slowly finishing a bunch of stuff that I haven't finished yet! I need to! You guys get more stories when I finish things! And reviews modivate me to finish stuff. So since this is already finished, go to another one of my stories and review that, yeah!?**

**If you guys want to read a really good Jara story, go check out _Dear Mara_ by _Echo101. _That story is so good, and I am totally obsessed with it! She's slowly updating, and I think she just needs some motivation! Go check it out, it's fantastical!**

_**Jesus replied, "Anyone who loves me will obey my teaching. My Father will love them, and we will come to them and make our home with them. -John 14:23**_

**Love you guys! **

**-Rachel**


End file.
